


Agents of SHIELD on Facebook

by leopoldfitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: FitzSimmons - Freeform, Gen, Philinda - Freeform, Skyeward - Freeform, fitzward - Freeform, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopoldfitz/pseuds/leopoldfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Coulson, May, Skye, Ward, Fitz, Simmons, Lance and Mack are on Facebook during holidays time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of SHIELD on Facebook

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any grammar errors. Feel free to correct me or make suggestions for future works! :)

_**Grant Ward** _ _updated his status:_

Happy Holidays, everyone!!! Don't forget to visit your local animal shelter this time of the year!!!

_Leo Fitz, John Garrett and 5 others liked this_

_Leo Fitz_ : Coulson, can we go to the animal shelter?

_Jemma Simmons_ : Fitz, I don't think they have monkeys in the animal shelter.

 

 

_**Leo Fitz** updated his status:_

Happy New Year and a 'Monkey' Christmas!

_Skye liked this._

_Jemma Simmons_ : Oh, Fitz... We talked about this.

 

 

_**Phillip Coulson** updated his status:_

Merry Christmas To Y'All!!!!! The Kids And I Are Having A Great Time!!!!! :-) #Blessed

_4 people liked this._

_Melinda May_ : What kids?

_Melinda May_ : Are you talking about Skye, Ward and Fitzsimmons?

 

 

_**Lance Hunter** updated his status:_

happy new year and a merry xmas! it's nice to be free and happy this time of the year, finally!

_ Phillip Coulson liked this. _

_Alphonso Mackenzie_ : Not again, Hunter...

_Lance Hunter_ : she was the DEVIL!

 

 

_**Skye** has uploaded a photo_

_**Skye**_ : Food is almost ready! Merry Xmas!

_Leo Fitz liked this._

_Leo Fitz_ : That looks delicious!

 

 

_**Jemma Simmons** updated her status:_

Hello! I hope everyone is having a wonderful Christmas! And I wish you all a Happy New Year as well!

_Leo Fitz and 4 others liked this._

_Leo Fitz shared this._

 

 

 

_**Antoine Triplett** updated his status:_

Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Bringing the funk to this xmas!

_9 people liked this._

 


End file.
